Third Republic of Aldegar
__TOC__ History What is Aldegar to day was mostly warring states for most of early civilization. In Amuro various city states and confederacies battle each other and Rusky tribes that invaded. In Polran various tribes fought each other. They occasionally turned north and invaded the small countries in the Kemoku state and even as far as the French Principalities in Hikirena. In Somasi, tribesmen cousin to the ones in Polran fough each other and occasionally sent out ships to raid the coast. In Hikirena the first state of note appeared around the year 800 BCE. King Charles of the Varigosian Dynstay wins the allegiance of lesser lords after his victory over band of raiders from Somasi. He founds a kingdom based out of Shatsebury. In Kemoku many small city states were gradually expanding. Inspired by King Charles many left behind their traditional ways and adopted French Culture. French Language and Cuisine, based on meat and potatoes, were quickly replacing traditional Kemokian ways. Traditional Kemoku culture was based upon city states with a Patron God. The King was often the chief prophet and head of the religion. The French way of the King being a more secular figure with an established priesthood was foreign to the Kemoku. However many cities in NorthEastern Kemoku tossed aside their cities God's and began worshipping the French deities. In the area around Sanctasburg, however, an event called the Kemoku revival happened. Poetry celebrating lush gardens replaced tales of warriors. The people of that area were not about to see their traditions die. This movement might have sputtered out if not for an event that happened in 710 Bc. In that year a young shepard emerged claiming he had spoken to the one true god, Ahura Mazda. He preached a doctrine that was radical at that time. It claimed there was only one true god, humans had to choose between good and evil, and that humans would be judged for eternal bliss or suffering. With this religion, called Zoroastrianism, Kemoku had a common identity to rap around. Cyrpus the Shah of Sanctasburg made Zoroastrianism his domains official religion. He gathered the allegiance of several other Shahs. In the battle of Sanctas Plains Cyrus and his allies defeated a larger alliance of opposing shahs supported by the French king. He attributed this victory to AHura Mazda. He and his immediate successors spread across Aldegar. The wild tribesmen of Polran fell beneath the Kemoku. The confederations and the tribes of Amuro, fierce lovers of independence soon became subjects to the Great Shah. The Great Shah decentralized his Empire's rule. He made sure that the rights of his subjects, as long as they paid their taxes and served in his army, were protected. The Kemokian Empire under the Cyrian dynasty took much of the Varigosian and other smaller kingdoms territory. However under the legendary Loius the Criple the Kemokian advance was checked at the second Battle of Hyères. French Knights trapped the Horse archers and light infantry of the Kemokian Empire in front of a river and crushed them. This ushered in a era of peace as the greatly reduced Varigosian Kindgom and the Kemokian empire signed a peace agreement. While the Varigosian kingdom gained stablity from the era of peace the Kemokian empire did not. Wars of succession, weak emperors, rebellions, and usurpers all did their part ot weaken the Empire. However in 467 BC a strong Shah was able to put down all rebels and brought all Satraps back under the governments controll. His name was William Carma. He was a mercenary of Somasian descent that had worked and plotted his way to the heights of power. With the situations stabilized throughout the Empire William Carma decided to invade Vargosian kingdom. Pippin the Thunderer, the king of Vargosia knew his armies were no match for the Kemokians. He sent word to several Somasian tribes plunder in Aldegar in return for aid, the largest being the Frisians. The Frisians lived in small villages in their desert homeland. However they had a strong sense of national identity and when the Council of Elder decided to invade mainland Aldegar at the Vargosian kings request, thousands of warriors turned out. William Carma had to divert many of his soldiers from his invasion of Hikirena to deal with the Frisian's who were land in parties all over the shore. At the battle of the Marne Pippin the Thundered lead a charge right into the Kemokian army. Legends say he slew William Carma personally. Meanwhile the Frisians and the lesser tribes had crushed the Kemokian armies sent to fight them. With no leadership and with enemies battering down the gates the Kemokian Empire crumbled. The Varigosians, celebrated their victory. However, they had traded one doom for another. The Frisian and their Somasian kin had no plans on returning home. Their elders realized that the intitial wealth of plunder pailed in comparison to the wealth to be had from taxation. Their roving warbands and armies quickly subjugated the corners of the Kemokian empire. They also crushed the Varigosian Kingdom. The Warrios of the Frisian invited their families to cross over into their new kingdom. In 1323 CE the Frisian Federation was announced. All of what was to be know as mainland Aldegar fell under their rule. The Frisian elders elected a king, named Edward. The Frisiand gradually married into the local people. Their once harsh rule generally turned into a peaceful one. Trouble was just around the corner. In 1603 CE the Quasirian Tribe fell under the sway of a phrophet. Suprisingly the tribe considered the most violent darwinistic by many fell under the sway of a frail blind boy. This phrophet told the Quasirians that God (they had been Christianized by missionaries gradually over the last two centuries) had made them his new chosen people. They should cross over into mainland Aldegar and crush the Frisian Empire and the Mongruls in it who had diluted Somasian blood. The Quasirians agreed with this message of conquest. Their Warlord met with the leaders of the two largest tribe confederations in Somasi the Frihet and the Aldegarians (from where the modern name of Aldegar comes from). They agreed to invace the Frisian Empire in the second major Somasian invasion. The Somasian armies armed with both guns and swords crushed the complacent Frisians. The Quasirians, Frihet, and the Aldegarians set up their own Empire in its place. This one ruled modern Aldegar. It was at first and a Kingdom based on segregation of the Anglo-Saxon Somasians from the conquered people. The king gradually lost power in the face of congress and became obscure. A few attempts to restore the monarchy would take place non succeeded. Gradually Aldegar came to become a modern nation state with equality liberty and justice. Demographics as of 2536 Religion Pantheist 25% Zoroastrian 15% Catholic Church of Aldegar (Eastern Rites) 15% Leo Catholic Church of Terra 10% Buddhist 10% Atheist/agnostic/non-religious- 7% Christian Holiness Church-5% Qamido-5% Church of the Auditor-3% Somasian and Polran Neo-Pagan -3% The Sacred Order of the Tears of Termani-1% 1%-other mostly Judiasm and members of the church of natural law Monarchs of the Empire Malachi Camara (2535-2585) Darius Camara (2589-2593) Adrian Nastif(2597-2615) Active Parties The following political parties are currently active. Green Party of Aldegar (198 seats) Pantheism Capitalistic Party (190 seats) People's Action Party (186 seats) Zoroastrian People's Party (176 seats) Category:Nations Category:Seleya